


The pigs the birds and the eggs

by orphan_account



Category: Angry birds - Fandom
Genre: Eggs birds pigs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well duh the pigs want the eggs the birds beat up the pigs etc but this time there's a new plan for the pigs (uh oh) And this time they will be sure to get the eggs this time well they think they will anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pigs the birds and the eggs

"Hmmm I need the eggs nao said king pig"  
"Wow king pig get some grammar" said chef pig  
At the bird's place...  
"This will be delicious! :D said red"  
"Hmmm wonder where everyone else is besides chuck ??? Hmm whatever I can beat up the pigs anytime :3" said red  
At king pig's castle  
"Are the slingshots loaded with the rocks?" Said king pig  
"Duh noob" said random pig  
"Get out" said king pig  
Random pig flys so high because of King pig pepole actually now believe pigs can fly  
"Nao we will attack the birds and get the eggs >:)" said king pig  
At the birds  
"Lol there are the pigs :D Beating up time:)" said red  
"You shall not beat us up nao!! Pigs fire!!" Said king pig  
"Take cover!" Said chuck  
"Wow we all out of rocks yo" said king pig  
"Wow you do need to get better grammar..." Said foreman pig  
"Well whatever we must run and get more rocks wait no we get metal" said king pig  
24 hours later  
"Hahah we back birds and we gonna take you dow-" said king  
"HAHAHAH we're gonna take you down pigs cus we have da armor!! :3" said chuck  
"Lol get ready for the slingshot pigs ha" said red  
"RETREAT!!!" Said king pig  
"Lol and that's why you don't mess with birds" said red

**Author's Note:**

> Try and count how many times king pig had Bad grammar :3


End file.
